


Midorima and Takao's 'first' time

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"....So... You wanna do it?" Midorima blushed, taking Takao's hand.</p>
<p>"Do what...?" </p>
<p>"Kiss me.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midorima and Takao's 'first' time

**Author's Note:**

> midorima doesn't wanna kiss bc he'll get pregnant

 

For as long Midorima and Takao have been dating, they've never kissed.

Not once.

They've held hands. They've went on dates,

Kissed? Nope, not in their dictionary. Midorima avoided anything that had the word kiss in it.

The thought of kissing someone, his first boyfriend, Takao, gave him shivers. In his mind, he repeatedly apologized to Takao.

One day, Takao had to say it. The 'K' word. Not Kise- but kiss.

"....Shin-chan, are we dating?" He asked Midorima.

"Of course we are."

"Then why don't we kiss?"

"What-? What... What do you mean?"

Takao sighed. "Kissing, Shin-chan. We've seen other people doing it... So, why can't we? I feel like our relationship was as before. Nothing but friends..." his sad tone made Midorima surprised. Why was this such a big deal?

"We hug. We hold hands. What else do you want? I'm satisfied with that alone, Takao."

"So am I! But, couples kiss. We don't kiss, meaning I don't feel like a couple."

".....For once you're right." Midorima concluded. "I've been a bad boyfriend... The thing is, kissing... is... just doesn't... You're my first ever, Takao. My first boyfriend. My first date. Now, my first kiss... Next is probably sex... and that's worse than kissing-"

"Haha," Takao smiled. "Take it easy, Shin-chan~ No one's rushing you. I just felt like saying that."

"....So... You wanna do it?" Midorima blushed, taking Takao's hand.

"Do what...?"

"Kiss me.."

They stared at each other for a while. Midorima placed a hand under Takao's chin, causing them to lean in. They were sweating, blushing, and breathing heavily.  
This felt like basketball and sex. The latter was going to happen quite soon.

Midorima didn't know what to do. They looked at each other's lips, wondering what to do, licking their own.

Finally, Midorima kissed him softly. They pressed their lips together and savored their first taste.

Takao slowly removed his lips. He laughed. "Your lips are so soft, Shin-chan...." he kissed him again.

"You know I love you, Takao?"

"I know~"

And their first time was a sweet kiss on a park bench.


End file.
